


Rainy Day Cuddles

by Nerix_Trash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Be sweet to them pls, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, FrUs - Freeform, M/M, My dorks are so sweet, Oh My God, Rain, Why is it so hard to find FrUS??, rainy day, rainy day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerix_Trash/pseuds/Nerix_Trash
Summary: Just some pure fluffy FrUS for the soul.





	Rainy Day Cuddles

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter._

It had been like that all day; raining steadily, no signs of letting up. But Alfred didn't mind, oh no; quite the opposite actually. The longer it rained for, the longer he got to cuddle with his boyfriend, Francis. So yeah, it could rain for the rest of his life for all Alfred cared as long as meant that he got to stay in this euphoric state.

Francis Bonnefoy, the love of Alfred's life and the man he would do anything for, was currently in the kitchen making hot chocolate. So there Alfred lay on the couch, patiently awaiting his lover's return, fighting sleep as best he could. Thunderstorms had always made him sleepy.

Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance; rain pounding on the windowsill; wind blowing the treetops. All these factors were pushing Alfred closer to sleep. That was, until Francis walked back into the room, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. Alfred's eyes lit up noticeably as he sprang up from his spot on the couch. He took the two mugs, set them on the coffee table, and pulled his lover down onto the couch with him.

"Mon amour . . ."

"Shh. I'm tired."

"But the hot chocolate will get cold," Francis tried to reason. Alfred stopped to think about that for a moment.

Before he could say anything else, a bright flash of lightning was seen, a very loud crack of thunder almost immediately after followed. Whatever lights that may have been on where now off. 

"Dammit," Francis muttered.

Alfred only smirked triumphantly. "Now about that nap?" 

Finally defeated, Francis gave into his boyfriend's wishes. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he let his body relax. "Only for you, Alfred. Only for you," Francis breathed out.

"Damn. You need to stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Saying things that make me wanna kiss you," Alfred muttered sleepily. Sleep began to take over his body. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open. The still bliss of sleep washed over his body in waves. Each one pulling him deeper in. Every drop of rain pushed him further into the abyss. And finally, he was out - stone cold. 

Francis sighed softly before gingerly taking Alfred's glasses off and setting them onto the coffee table. Getting into a comfortable position, he allowed his mind and body to relax. Soon, sleep began to take over him too. Sleepy bliss washed over him. The sound of rain pulling him in further. And then, the abyss took him.

And so, there lay Alfred and Francis, both passed out on their shared couch, on this stormy day. Legs entangled, rain pounding hard. Pleasantries ran through their minds as they slept, smiling contentedly. 

_Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter._

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie, sorry this is so short.  
> I plan to write more things in the future. :3
> 
> Also, this is my first post on here, so please be gentle. owo


End file.
